Users of relatively expensive goods, such as cars, home theaters, mattresses, boats, computers, etc. may conduct part or all of their shopping for such items online, via the internet. In researching and completing such a purchase, a user may have several criteria for that purchase. For example, consumers may have desired criteria regarding the aspects of the good, the availability of the good, or a monetary value of the good. However, the manner in which these criteria are expressed, grouped, or clustered may be inefficient and/or difficult to organize in a meaningful manner. Thus, a user may be unable to sufficiently research their options in selecting such goods. Furthermore, in areas of commerce such as those described above, the amount of information available may be so large as to be prohibitive for an individual consumer to obtain, analyze, and/or synthesize the information. Thus, consumers may make sub-optimal purchase decisions due to a lack of accessible and/or digestible information.
The present disclosure is directed to addressing one or more of these above-referenced challenges. The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art, or suggestions of the prior art, by inclusion in this section.